Clarisse Yallein
Clarisse Yallein '''was the Queen of Yallein from 5614-5630. '''Appearance: Relations: Clarisse was the daughter of Angus Yallein and Rosetta Yallein II. She was the wife of Aidriannus Yallein, who she married in 5617. She had two children with Aidriannus: Christine Yallein, born in 5616, and Aidrian Yallein, born in 5617. Biography: Personality: Clarisse is shown to be a kindhearted, empathetic and benevolent person. She holds great pride in her country and its people, and fights to preserve justice in the world. She is rather impulsive, tending to act upon her emotions. She often puts the needs of others high above her own to the point that she sometimes disregards her safety or even her own life when attempting to help others. She is also very stubborn and perseverant. Background: Clarisse was born in 5598 to Angus and Rosetta Yallein. In the year 5606, her uncle Reneald murdered her parents and disposed of her in order to claim the throne. His soothsayer took pity on Clarisse and created a fake prophecy, stating that Reneald would incur the wrath of the Gods were he to kill Clarisse. So, he instead had a Mage remove her memories and brought her far away from the capital city to Arkenn. Clarisse was adopted by Jean and Marqua Amtry. Marqua was a Bloodreader, and discovered Clarisse's identity. She and Jean decided to keep it secret for Clarisse's safety. It was not until the year 5614 that Clarisse learned of her identity at the age of 16. She embarked on a journey to dethrone her tyrannical uncle, however before she could do so he was murdered by a Narcissian spy named Iichvyll, who attempted to take the throne for himself. With the assistance of The Hunters and the Royal Guard, she was able to dethrone Iichvyll and take her place as ruler. Abilities: While Clarisse has very little formal combat training, she has lots of practice and experience and displays great skill. She fights using her longsword, Ruptmorth. Specialty: Clarisse's Specialty is Ruptmorth, given to her by her stepfather, Jean Amtry. Ruptmorth is a longsword enchanted to vanquish Undead, and can instantly kill any Undead entity with a single touch. Techniques/Abilities: * Might of Yallein - The Yallein bloodline carries immense innate strength, which Clarisse can tap into during emergencies to drastically boost her physical strength for a short time. * Queen's Combo - The Queen's Combo is a unique three-strike move employed by Clarisse in battle. With the first strike, she swings her blade upward and then back downwards in a semicircle motion, then quickly flicks her blade upwards for the second strike, before finally bringing the blade down for the third and heaviest strike. The attack isn't very practical during active combat, but can be used to great effect under the right circumstances to disarm an opponent and deal heavy damage. Story: Sins of Our Father: Clarisse is revealed to have died at the Battle of Drayddfall partway through the story. Her death along with that of Aidriannus marks the end of the Brallian Dark War. Category:Prelude to The Hunt Heroes Category:Characters